Love Sprung
by xXxIceGirlxXx
Summary: Bill and Tom fell in love with two normal girls. How will the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Love Sprung._

_I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything, but so much has been going on in my life that I don't have enough time. But, me and my friend Luisa came up with this ff. I hope you guys enjoy it. _

_-Addie._

Chapter One,

Great News.

" Andromeda! Babe! Addie!" - Luísa called her best friend who was still in the bed. "What?" She answered with a sleepy voice. " I'm about to give you the best new of our life's and your answer is a 'what?' ?" Luisa cried. "Luísa! I was sleeping!". "Andromeda! We will have a M&G with Tokio Hotel!" Luisa yelled. "What?" said the oldest of the girls jumping out of her bed. "Can't you say more then 'what'?" Luísa was laughing. "Are you laughing?" Andromeda asked a bit mad. "No. but, you shouldn't laugh at me." She half smiled. " I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing with you!" The two girls laughed even harder. "We can't fight about this! We're going to a M&G of Tokio Hotel!" Andromeda got up and started jumping around. "Nothing can ruin this day!" She smiled. "That's the spirit babe!" She smiled as well. "At what time is the M&G?" Andromeda asked, as she searched through her clothes for a TH shirt. "6 pm. What are you going to wear?" Asked Luísa getting more and more nervous. "TH shirt with skinny jeans and converse maybe?" Andromeda said, looking at Luísa while she lifted her right eyebrow. "I want to try something... sexy... We will be face to face with them!" Luisa smiled at threw herself on her bed. " Oh...Nice! I might wear that mini dress, then." Andromeda giggled. "Oh, Tom will be very happy tonight!" Luisa gave me 'the look'. "So, will be Bill when he sees you!" Andromeda looked back at her. "Hm.." Luisa sat on her bad, sad. "What's wrong?"Andromeda asked her. "I don't have anything to wear!" She laid in her bed. "Yes you do!" Andromeda ran to Luísa to her closet, and took out another mini dress. "What about this?" "I don't know..." Luísa laughed a bit. "You should at least try it on!" Andromeda gave Luisa a small tug on her arm. Luísa tried it and she looked to her best friend. " You look very sexy...Bill will be wrapped around your finger tonight!" Andromeda took Luísa's hand and twirled her around. "You are insane!" Luísa laughed - I'm taking it. "Yes, I am!" She laughed along with Luísa. They were nervous like hell but they almost forget it between the laughs! "Our dream..." whispered Luísa. Andromeda sighed and smiled at her. "Yeah... It's finally coming true..." "How do you think it will be?" She asked. "Magical. Can you imagine them falling in love with us? " Andromeda said, while she fixed her hair. " I'm imaging that all the time" she sighed "I hope that, at least, they will to us." "I hope so too."Andromeda smiled. "I'm glad you're wearing the dress, Luísa..." Andromeda winked at her friend, while she gave her a warm smile. "Your mini dress is great as well." "Thanks..." She blushed. "We will get some boys today!" Luísa blinked "I hope they're Bill and Tom!" "Hell yeah baby!" Andromeda laughed "I hope so too." They started laughing and joking around, when they looked to the clock it was much after the lunch time. "Oh wow...Look at the time! They day has gone so quickly... " Andromeda stared at the clock. " Really quick! It only happens when we're happy... Let's lunch?" Luisa asked. " You can eat, I'm not really that hungry.. " "Young lady!" Andromeda knew what that meant "I'm sorry mom..." Andromeda glared and pouted. "I'm just too exited!" "I know " Luísa put her hand in the belly like she was sick - but we have to eat something. "Fine...Do you mind if a order pizza?" Andromeda took out her phone. "I'd prefer some fruit... But it's ok." Luisa shrugged. "It's fine. I'll have the same."A few minutes later. "Are you ready?"Andromeda asked, and looked over at Luisa. "Yup, Let's do this.." Luisa nodded.

_To be continued..._


	2. Romance

Chapter 2. 

Romance. 

- Luísa! - Andromeda yelled, - Are you ready? We have to be there in 20 minutes! - She stomped her foot on the floor.

- A second, Addie - Luísa yelled while finished her make up - I'm ready now - she said when she was right next to Andromeda with all she needed in her pocket.

- Good, now hurry! - She said all hyper and almost tripped because on the last step. - I'm good, nothin happened... - She tried to act like nothing happened.

- Be careful or we'll get late because I have to take you to the hospital! - Luísa said laughing and she almost felt down the stares

Andromeda laughed along Luísa. - Now, let's get these boys... - She walked to her car as she was putting on her sunglasses.

- Let's go - said Luísa sitting very carefully in their brand new Ferrari.

They got to arena 10 minutes later, They were so exited. Their legs shook as they walked over to Bill and Tom.

- I guess this ladies had something more interesting to do then meet the most sexy guys or Earth! - said Tom to Bill loud enough to the girls be able to hear Him.

Andromeda just smiled as she approached closer to Tom. - Hi...I'm Andromeda - She said sexily.

Tom just stared at her from head to toe, admiring her. - I'm...T-T-Tom... - He melted. -Yeah..I know...- I smiled nervously. -Oh, yeah well duh. - He laughed nervously.

She looked over at Bill which was lost checking out Luísa. Everybody could tell.

If they weren't so focus on each other they could hear the other girls yelling for attention.

The boys started signing t-shirts, boobs, whatever the fans wanted to get signed but they couldn't take their eyes off them.

- Boys! - said Georg - You can't do that! You are in front of your fans!

- And they are noticing! - added Gustav

Bill gave them a mad stare and kept signing with a fake smile in his wonderful lips.

- What do you think? - asked tom to his twin brother.

- You should ask my stomach's butterflies.

The ''photo shoot'' started and they couldn't talk more. But, for their happiness, David managed so Luísa and Andromeda were the last to take a picture of them.

- Come on girls: a picture and go! - he was yelling to a bunch of crying girls.

There was only the boys, the girls, David and the security in the room.

- I would let you alone with the boys but you can hurt them or make them late so I'm staying! - said David to the girls.

Tom comes closes to Andromeda, starts grabbing her and say - we can see if they have something dangerous with them and I promise we won't get late.

- Are you sure? - David asked to the other three

- Wait, a picture and we are going as well - said Georg

They gave the camera to a security so they all could be in the picture. They smiled and only the two couples remained in the room.

- So... - Tom lifted his eyebrow trying to tell me something. - Do you girls wanna go out for dinner? - He placed his hands on my hips and almost gave my a kiss, but Bill interrupted him.

- Um..Sure. If Luísa's okay with it too.. - I looked back at her.

- I'll go if Bill wants to - she said looking at her crush.

- Sure. Anything for you. - Bill took her hand and took her to their limo.

The two couples got to Jan Parlé, in the center of Amsterdam. - We're so lucky to be here with two hot girls... - Tom smiled.

- Yeah.- Bill Agreed with his brother, while smiling. -So, Luísa tell me about yourself.- He took of sip of his red wine.

- Ahm... - she blushed a bit - I don't know what to tell you... I'm not that interesting - She tried to smile but it was hard because Andromeda was hurting her legs under the table - Maybe Addie can tell you something about her... - what a sweet revenge!

I gave her the 'look' -Umm... well...she's sweet and funny.. - Andromeda though hard - She's the best girl I've ever met. - She faked smiled

- Thanks - she blushed.

She just smiled at Luísa and didn't say anything. The night passed by quickly, they couple had fun. Tom sometimes whispered to Andromeda's ears and she would giggle. and Luísa and Bill eye gazed all night.

So..Andromeda..Do you want to go to our tour bus?- Tom asked. -Oh...Um...- She thought for a second and looked over at Luísa with a surprised look.

- It's up to you, Addie - Luísa answered the look.

- Maybe..We can watch a movie or... - Tom winked to Andromeda. - I- I'll go - She smiled. -What about you, Luísa?- Bill asked.

- Aahm... - Luísa looked to Andromeda, there wasn't much she could do - May I go and pick my pijama?

- You can sleep with one of my t-shirts - said bill

Andromeda's heart melted as she looked at Bill and Luísa. -Well, Let's get going!- Said Tom, getting pretty exited.

Bill helped Luísa getting up and she was taking her money out of her purse but he stopped her: We pay.

They got to the boys' tour bus. It wasn't that big, but it was surely nice and warm. - You girls should change on more comfy 'clotheses' - said Tom, while she handed Andromeda one of his shirts.


End file.
